


Sweet child of Mine

by Merenwen76



Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Desire To Have Children, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alpha!Jensen, human!Jared, soulmate, werecat!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Written for the SPN Masquerade 2020 Challenge for the following prompt:Jared has a secret. He loves babies, loves children. And when he's out shopping, he'll spend way too much time in the kid section dreaming of having his own kids someday. But he's gay, and a man, and always leaves feeling sadder than he did before.Jensen is a monster (of your choice) and is looking to breed. Well, he's looking for love and got laughed at by his family. He knows he has to breed before his 25th birthday, yet has no interest in women.Jensen finds Jared crying over an adorable set of baby onesies and thinks he's finally hit the jackpot.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703056
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Sweet child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/gifts).



> My last fill for this Masquerade Challenge. And isn’t it great. I loved it immediately. 
> 
> Again thank you Jerzcaligrl for all your support   
> and a big huge Thank you to my fellow ladies Writers Club !

Most are white, pink, or blue. 

Some are colorful with little bees or butterflies. 

They're all so soft and they smell so good. 

Jared's fingers glide over the delicate cotton fabric. 

Why he always comes back here, he doesn't know himself. He probably deserves this torment. 

He could have had all of this. The white garden fence, bright children's eyes, and loud birthdays with chocolate-smeared faces and finger paint on their hands. 

His eyes fill with tears. 

He picks up another romper suit.

Soft like a teddy bear with little fuzzy ears on the cap. His baby would have worn something like that.

In his mind, little baby hands reaching for him, tender little fingers clasping Daddy's .

His much too big hands grasp the little onesie.

_ Jared, you can't have it all,  _ he hears his mother ranting.

_ If you insist on being gay, you won't have children. _

As if he'd chosen it, as if he'd ticked a box at his own birth. 

_ Yes, I want to be gay, please. Yes, I am aware of the risks and consequences. _

Jared is twenty-one , and he's tired of being someone he's not. He doesn't want to be squeezed into his parents' small-minded suburban world. 

Yes, he loves men. Women are great, but he doesn't want to have sex with them. 

But, he also likes children. He loves his nephews, he loves to play with them, to care for them, and to comfort them. Why does he get punished like this? He just wants to be a father.

Tears are rolling down his cheeks . He puts the romper suit back. 

He'll never buy it. He'll never need it. 

With his head down, he turns and bumps into another man.

"Sorry." He can't look up. He does not want to show the strange man his tearful face.

"You needn't apologize."

A deep, but incredibly tender voice shakes him to his core.

He raises his head and looks into the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. Thick, dark eyelashes that border on feminine,and fine laugh lines in the corners make this face imperfectly perfect.

Jensen smiles at him. Hoping that his eyes will reflect what he is feeling right now.

What he has felt since he first saw the captivating, sad young man fifteen minutes ago.

  
  
  


Jensen was grumpy because he’d had to go into town. 

Loud, and full of people. Strange smells and fried food everywhere. He loves his freedom, the woods, being far from civilization. But there are comforts that cannot be denied. And unfortunately coffee is one of them. He may be a panther, but even a werecat appreciates a strong, fresh morning coffee.

And since his favorite coffee machine is broken, then Jensen had no choice but to get the old truck ready and drive into town. 

_ Maybe you will meet a nice woman there, Jensen. _

How he hates that sentence.

No he won't meet a nice woman because he just doesn't want one. Why is that so hard to understand?

_ Jensen, you're not getting any younger, don't you want offspring for our pack? _

The truth is, Jensen doesn't think about much else.

He's almost twenty-five years old, he has to find a mate if he wants to breed. 

But what can he do? Nobody in the pack appeals to him, not even a little spark, not that feeling everyone raves about. That moment, when you find "the one" and you know it's her and no one else. 

For years he hoped that it would happen .That he would meet him  _ or _ her. That one person who would turn his life upside down. That one person he was born to be with. His soulmate. 

But he was denied that feeling. Friendships came and stayed. Jensen's popular, and his pack looks up to him. He represents the next generation. They want to follow him. He'll have to get used to the idea. A leader without a mate. 

And yet, as soon as he enters the store he is spellbound by the kids department. Again and again he is amazed by the variety of toys, clothes, and stuffed animals. His kid wouldn't need all these toys. He would take care of the little pup, protect him or her. He would teach the pup to track, to read, to hunt. Teach him to fight and defend. They would romp through the grass and bathe in the sun for a nice, long nap. 

Jensen's heart is getting heavy; should he give in? Find a partner and settle? Maybe it's time to take responsibility. He's not the only contender. His bloodline makes him the heir, and most of his pack are behind him. But there's talk. And envy and jealousy are always brewing. Would they really stand by him if his bloodline dried up? If he, stubborn and selfish, believed in true love? It’s time to give up, find a partner and take on the role of alpha that has been destined for him since birth. 

He decides to leave when he hears the soft sobs and he has to follow the sound. He goes around aisle by aisle, with every step pushing his heart to beat faster. Magically drawn to him, he must find him. A man, young and full of love. He smells of almond biscuits, sunflowers, and  _ mine _ . Like the moth to the light, he cannot resist the sweet smell. It's a human being, no question about it, but Jensen has never felt such desire, never felt such attraction. Is that it? Is it possible that Luna led him here? To find  _ him _ ?

When Jensen sees him, it’s as if time stood still. A spark ignited in his stomach and the fire burned through his body. Jensen goes toward him. The young man standing before him awakens a longing that Jensen cannot put into words. Protect, worship, love. It almost breaks his heart when he perceives the pain that the young man radiates.

Jensen feels an emptiness in him, this sadness and longing. But there's more. He feels a pull, a bond that stretches between them, wraps itself around them, and connects the two with each other. Unity, eternity, inseparability.

He feels himself in this man and suddenly Jensen understands his ancestors, suddenly he understands the expression ' _ bonding of the soul _ .' Because this young man, who holds a little brown teddy romper in his big powerful hands, this man is the other half of his soul.

His fate literally runs into his arms.

"Sorry." The young man mumbles, his head down, and Jensen has to see him, has to look into his eyes to show the young man what he's unleashing in him.

Finally, he lifts his gaze to Jensen. Blue-green eyes, full of love and warmth looking back at him.

He could tell him so much, about love at first sight, about soulmates. He wants to show him everything, his pack, his family, his home. He could tell him that he can read his deepest wish and that there are ways.

Alphas who create omegas. Omegas who create life.

They will talk, love, argue, laugh, fight, and rule.

He puts his hand on the cheek of the young man.

"I'm Jensen."

"Jared."

Jared's name is carved in Jensen`s heart.

"Do you trust me, Jared?"

Jensen feels Jared's breath on his lips.

"Yes, I do."

"Will you come with me?"

Jared's lips taste like honeydew.

"Where are we going?"

"Home, mate."

  
  



End file.
